Rag and Bone Man
Introduction There are actually two quests in Rag and Bone Man. The first quest is relatively easy compared to the second one. Once you finish it, you'll be able to start the second. Note that you must do both quests in order to earn the Quest cape. First quest Details Walkthrough *Go east of Varrock, through the gate near the earth altar as if you were travelling to Canifis. The old man is in a little quarry just north of the path. *Talk to him and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. *Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations. *Once you have collected these bones, go to Draynor Village and talk to Fortunato there, he will be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. *Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 8 bones. *Go back to the old man taking the 8 bones-in-vinegar, 8 logs and a tinderbox, and talk to him again, he will tell you to use the pot-boiler. *Use logs with the pot boiler, use one of the pots with bones & vinegar in it on the pot boiler, and then light it. Repeat this for all 8 bones. *Once you are done, talk to the old man again to complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Points * 500 Cooking experience * 500 Prayer experience Second Quest: The Wish List Details None of the bone drops are 100%. Yet the special bone drops are fairly common. No more than 20 kills should be required for any special bone. The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the Wish List that is attached on the house north of the Old Man. It is possible to hand in the collected bones in smaller batches. The Odd Old Man will kindly update the wish list, taking off the bones already submitted. The walkthrough below groups the monsters by geographical closeness: Karamja Travel method: Use the Gnome Glider (or Fairy ring code: C-K-R) to get to Karamja. Enter the dungeon located at northern part of Karamja to find Jogres. Snakes are fairly common on the island of Karamja. * Jogre - drops Jogre bone (different from the regular Jogre bones) * Snake - drops Snake spine Edgeville Travel method: Zombies are located within the Edgeville dungeon. Use the Agility shortcut to find moss giants. Buy some slayer supplies (Fishing explosive, Ice cooler and Mirror shield) from Vannaka whilst you're here. If you can, use the Agility shortcut into the Varrock Sewers. Otherwise, you have to go through the normal entrance. * Zombie * Moss Giant * Rat - drops rat bone (different to the regular bones) Draynor Village Items: Fishing explosive Travel method: Travel from Draynor Village to Port Sarim docks to find Seagulls. From there, travel south and look for the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon, where you will find Ice Giants. Travel south to reach the Mudskipper Point, home to the Mogres. * Seagull * Ice Giant (within Asgarnian Ice Dungeon) * Mogre Nardah Items: Ice cooler Travel method: From Mudskipper Point, use the Fairy ring (code D-L-Q) to get to the Nardah hunting area, and travel west. There are Jackals on the way to the level 42 Desert Lizards. You need to use Ice coolers on the lizards when their health is low. After these, walk south and go west from the Nardah bank to find Vultures. If the vultures fly, you may need to use Ranged or Magic attack. * Jackal * Desert Lizard - Level 42 drops the special bone * Vulture (north-west of agility pyramid) Port Phasmatys Items: Ectophial]. Travel method: Travel to Port Phasmatys (teleport using the Ectophial) and travel west. The undead cows are just west of Ectofuntus, within the farm. Then, travel west and go under Fenkenstrain's Castle to find Experiments. Travel southwest to Canifis where many Level 88 Werewolves are located. Finally, travel southwest towards the temple entrance to find Ghouls. * Undead Cow - drops undead cow ribs * Experiment * Werewolf * Ghoul Feldip Hills Items: Relicym's balm. Travel method: Travel to Feldip Hills using fairy ring (code: B-K-P) or Gnome glider from the Gnome Stronghold. There you will find Ogres and Wolves. From there travel northwest to Jiggig (south of Castle Wars) to find Zogres. Zogres are located within the Jiggig tomb, and may inflict disease upon the player. Relicym's balm will counter this effect. * Wolf * Ogre * Zogre Miscellania, Lighthouse & Waterfall Items: Games necklace, Enchanted lyre, Mirror shield, good armour, good food. Travel method: Travel to Miscellania using fairy rings (code: C-I-P), or by boat from Rellekka. You will find rabbits at the centre of Miscellania. Then, visit the Lighthouse. You could either use the Enchanted lyre and walk towards the lighthouse, OR use the Games necklace to teleport to the Barbarian outpost and walk north. Dagganoths are found within the basement of the lighthouse. Good food and armour is suggested, as these dagganoths are in a multi-combat area. Finally, head over to the Slayer Dungeon (fairy ring code: A-J-R, or use the Enchanted lyre and walk east). Killing basilisks will require a mirror shield, as basilisks will dangerously reduce player stats.From the lighthouse, travel south towards the Baxtorian Falls, and get into the Waterfall dungeon to find Fire giants. * Dagannoth * Rabbit * Basilisk - drops Basilisk bone * Fire Giant - drops Fire giant bone (not to be confused with big bones) Tree Gnome Stronghold to Taverley Items: Duelling ring Travel method: Teleport to Al Kharid (using duel ring), and take the gnome glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Terrorbirds can be found within the stronghold in large numbers, but only the ones that don't have any gnomes mounted drops the special bone. Use the Gnome glider to travel to the Wolf Mountain, and walk east towards Taverley. Baby blue dragons are found in the Taverley dungeon. Bringing anti-dragon shield or anti-fire potion is advisable as the mothers may attack the player while in the dungeons. * Terrorbird * Baby blue dragon - drops Baby Dragon Bone Troll Stronghold To hunt for trolls, there are 3 options:- :# Trollheim :# Death Plateau :# Keldagrim Warning: If you haven't done Eadgar's Ruse, and have 61 magic or at least 45 agility, it is suggested that you opt for Death Plateau. Option 1: Trollheim Items: Climbing boots or teleport to Trollheim, good armour, good food Travel mode: From Taverley, travel north towards Death Plateau, passing Burthorpe on the way. You can also teleport to Trollheim (61 Magic), and climb down using the shortcuts (at least 45 agility), and walk towards Troll Stronghold. There will be many trolls on the way to the stronghold. Protect from Range is also useful in Trollheim, as there are many Thrower trolls at the northern part of Trollheim that may bombard you with rocks. Option 2: Death Plateau Items: Good armour, good food Travel mode: From Burthorpe, travel into the Death Plateau. Remember to use Protect from Melee, as there are a lot of trolls here. Option 3: Keldagrim Travel mode: Travel by fairy ring (code: D-K-S) to Keldagrim. The easiest place to find trolls is probably the tunnel outside Keldagrim, as there are no thrower trolls (unlike Trollheim), and has a lower density of trolls than in the Death Plateau, so you won't need any protection prayer. * Troll Lumbridge Items: Spiny helmet, Lightsource (preferably lanterns) Travel method: Home teleport to Lumbridge. With a lantern, climb through the hole in the cellar, and walk south and through the other hole. Go south towards the area full of Cave bugs, then head east towards the goblins. Cave Goblins are found at the far east of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. You may also take the entrance in the main spot and find them, although you'll need a spiny helmet. * Cave Goblin Varrock Items: Varrock teleport (or Digsite pendant) Travel method: Teleport to Varrock, and walk northeast. Bats are flapping about right by the Odd Old Man. * Bat After you have obtained all the bones, clean the bones using the same method used in the initial part of the quest. Give the cleaned bones to the Odd Old Man for your reward. Note: The cleaning and submission of the bones to the Odd Old Man can be done in stages. Reward * 1 quest point * 5,000 Prayer experience * Choice of either Bonesack or Ram skull helmet (with the option to switch at any time) Trivia Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags, (for converting into fabric and paper), bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items, often trading them for other items of limited value. If you read the wish list after you have retrieved all the bones, it says Non-Chafing Manacles, which is a Non-existent_item. External links RuneScape knowledge base article on Rag and Bone Man Category:Quests